memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Three
“''I’ve never had the power to force others to accept me. I exist as I exist, and I’m not afraid to fight those who would oppose me for that existence. I’m not afraid of Branson and I’m not afraid of you. If you want to stop us, then you’d better do what your handler told you to do, and kill me, because that’s the only way you’d ever be able to hold me down here''.” — Three to Two in Chapter 83: Never be Afraid (Roman’s Numeral) Three, otherwise known as Number Three, is a Haint in the Mausoleum. Biography Three lived in the city with her mother and siblings.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 66 Her mother worked the only legitimate job in her family. Her father dropped out of school and was arrested for dealing and stealing, but had been out of jail. Three’s oldest sister was pregnant when she was sixteen years old, married when she was seventeen years old and shoplifting for her five children when she was twenty years old.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 72 Three was accepted into the high school of her dreams and graduated with honors. She was the first one in her family to go to college and was accepted by four different colleges. Three ultimately went to the college that was closest to her home so she would not have to spend a lot of money on room and board. In college, Three specialized in government and had dreams of going to law school.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 89 '' According to K.L. Somniate’s personal notes on Three, she wanted to be a lawyer or a politician.Character focus: Inmate Three Appearance Three is a black woman with dreadlocks.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 45 Personality Three is a highly organized, structured, collected,''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 27 '' and rule-abiding individual. She is serious, precise, and cool under pressure. Three heavily dislikes disorder and filth. She also hates the smell of burning books and hates how it looks, but she hates the smell of burning flesh more.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 12 '' In the Mausoleum, Three never killed a guard and went on a rampage. She always obeyed the rules, followed every guideline and never started any fights. She always wanted to be on Branson’s good side and therefore was always on her best behavior. Because of this, she is often described as a “tight ass” by Two and Five.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 12 '' Three is shown to be disgusted by sexual commentary or references to sex, as shown with her reactions with Two and Five. When she was alive, Three was studious and always reached for the top, as shown when she got in the best high school and was accepted into four colleges. Three is also highly ambitious. As with her enjoyment in order and hatred for disorder, Three’s interest in the system’s injustice drove her to pursue a path in government, with wishes of attending law school. According to K.L. Somniate’s personal notes on Three, she sees the world as chaos, and rules as the only concept capable of giving it any meaning. Three also keeps to her business and does not intrude in matters that she believes are none of her business. Three hates when a man is strange, dangerous, and unpredictable. Pulse Three’s Pulse take the appearance of two enormous blue wings that emerge from her back. The wings cast an oceanic shade and emits light. Three’s wings give her the ability to fly as well as shoot bolts of blue fire. The ground can crack with the force of Three’s acceleration when she flies. Three’s wings can also enhance her speed when earthbound, and she has more range and firepower than Two and One. For every flap of her wings, Three can shower more fireballs at her opponents. Three can also cause the blue fire to explode and rush out like a flamethrower. Flames are seen rearing from her shoulder blades. Three’s blue fires can blast with the speed of a locomotive. By spinning, Three can rain a spiraling vortex of fire on her opponent.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 90 '' A single flap of her Pulse helps Three remain airborne. It is seen in Three’s fight with Two and One that her eyes can turn an electric blue color when she uses her Pulse. According to the Mausoleum notes on containment, Three’s Pulse is highly versatile, mobile, and should be approached with caution. It is also long range and medium range weapon that has no known power limit. Three’s Pulse is also described as being “rather rare.” Death Three had gone to a bar one night and gotten drunk with other students from her college. Afterwards, she attempted but failed to get a cab, and decides to walk home. When Three passed an alley, she was knocked down by an addict who wanted to rob her. Three fought back and ended up with broken shards of glass on her shoulders from the addict sinking a broken bottle to her skin. Their fight continued until the addict takes out his switchblade to stab Three twenty-three times in the back. Battles Three vs. Two vs. One: Interrupted Trivia * Three has been in the Mausoleum for three years. * Three has a cell on Death Row that she has personalized over the years. * Three was nicknamed “Composed Lady” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * According to Marco, Three thinks love is order.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 46 '' * Three drunk alcohol for the first time when she was in college. * Three has no fondness for Four. Quotes * (To Seven) “''I will keep an eye out. If only as a favor. If I notice anything unusual, I’ll alert all of the Haints. But you’re on your own as far as that Onslaught business...”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 48 * (To Two) “''I don’t trust you. And this is not a game, it’s not a journey, nor is it some book. We are not just your, or anyone’s, ‘entertainment.’ We ''are people.” * (To Two) “''I’ve never had the power to force others to accept me. I exist as I exist, and I’m not afraid to fight those who would oppose me for that existence. I’m not afraid of Branson and I’m not afraid of you. If you want to stop us, then you’d better do what your handler told you to do, and kill me, because that’s the only way you’d ever be able to hold me down here.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 83 References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Female